The present invention relates to fitting and recovering a vibration insulating member of an electrophotographic photosensitive drum and, more particularly, to a method for fitting a sheet-like vibration insulating member onto an inner wall surface of an electrophotographic photosensitive drum having a photosensitive layer on a surface of a hollow cylinder, a vibration insulating member fitting device, a vibration insulating member, a method for recovering a sheet-like vibration insulating member fitted on an inner wall surface of an electrophotographic photosensitive drum, and a vibration insulating member recovering device.